Recipes
Items 'Food' 'Wheat Bundle' Often used to make bread it is a very common item Recipe: Wheat + Wheat 'Uncooked Bread' You might to cook this you know? Before you die of a terrible bread disease Recipe: Dough into Item 'Uncooked Corn Bread' Bread made of corn Recipe: Dough + Corn Pie Pie Pie 'Uncooked Blueberry Pie' A pie made which blueberrys inside Recipe: Dough + Blueberry 'Fruitcake' A cake! with... fruit. Recipe: Dough + Blueberry + Grape + Strawberry 'Grape Juice' A cup full of grape juice *cough* wine *cough* Recipe: Glass Cup + Grape 'Blueberry Juice' A nice glass of cool refreshing blueberry juice Recipe: Glass Cup + Blueberry 'Blueberry Pack' A plastic container full of blueberrys Recipe: Pure Plastic + Blueberry + Blueberry + Blueberry + Blueberry 'Strawberry Pack' Lot's of edible strawberrys that refill hunger and thirst! Recipe: Pure Plastic + Strawberry + Strawberry + Strawberry + Strawberry 'Survival Pack' A pack full of all the esentials, food and water. Recipe: Pure Plastic + Canned Meat + Bottled Water Materials Wooden Barricade: Stock Wood x2 Brick Wall: Pile of Bricks x2 Wet Sand: "Wet" Sand Sand Block: Wet Sand x2 Sand Wall: Sand Block x3 Clay: Cook Wet Sand Tied Metal Bar: Scrap Metal x2 Bonded Metal Bar: Burning Metal x2 or burning Tied Metal Bar Glass Pane: Glass x2 Glass Cup: Glass Rope: Stalk String (x2): Rope Pure Plastic: "Burn" Discarded Plastic Burning Metal: "Burn" Scrap Metal [NOTE: BURNING METAL BURNS FOR A LIMITED TIME] Metal Blade: Hit burning metal with hammerfor a Limited Time Fuel Bio-Diesel: Corn/Small Leaves Process Gas Container: Pure Plastic x2/Gasoline Gun Items Scope: Burning Metal + Glass Vehicle Items Engine: Burning Metal x2 + Wire + Rope + Gasoline Buildings Building Sets Makeshift Set: Tied Metal Bar + Wooden Barricade x3 ( Makeshift Gate, Makeshift Wall, Makeshift Corner ) Stable/Colony Set: Bonded Metal Bar + Wooden Baricade x3 ( Colony Gate, Stable Wall, Stable Corner ) Makeshift Brick Set: Brick Wall x3 + Tied Metal Bar ( Makeshift Brick Gate, Makeshift Brick Wall, Makeshift Brick Corner ) Wired Brick Set: Bonded Metal Bar + Brick Wall x3 + Wire + Circuit Board ( Wired Brick Gate, Wired Brick Wall, Wired Brick Corner ) Dock Set: Bonded Metal Bar + Wooden Barricade x2 + Stock Wood x2 Adobe Set: Sand Wall x4 + Stock Wood x2 Misc. Forge: Bricks x2 + Scrap Metal + Stock Wood x2 Sand Water Filter: Tied Metal Bar + Scrap Metal + Sand Makeshift Warehouse: Tied Metal Bar x2 + Wood Barricade x2 Stable Warehouse: Bonded Metal Bar x2 + Wooden Barricade x2 Makeshift Wooden Dock: Wooden Barricade + Stock Wood x3 Power Electric Fence: Bonded Metal Bar x2 + Stock Wood x2 + Circuit Board Solar Panel/Wind Turbine: Bonded Metal Bar x3 + Wooden Barricade x2 + Stock Wood + Circuit Board + Wire Shelter Small Shelter: Tied Metal Bar x2 + Wooden Barricade Medium Shelter: Tied Metal Bar x3 + Wooden Barricade + Glass Pane Small Brick Shelter: Brick Wall x2 + Bonded Metal Bar x2 + Stock Wood Medium Brick Shelter: Brick Wall x3 + Bonded Metal Bar x2 + Stock Wood x2 Ladders Stable Ladder: Bonded Metal x2 + Stock Wood x2 + Nail Small Stable Ladder: Bonded Metal + Stock Wood x2 + Nail Wooden Ladder: Stock Wood x4 + Nail Small Wooden Ladder: Stock Wood x3 + Nail Farming / Food Makeshift Mill: Tied Metal Bar + Wooden Barricade + Stock Wood Stable Mill: Bonded Metal Bar x2 + Burning Metal + Stock Wood x2 Greenhouse: Bonded Metal Bar x2 + Stock Wood x2 + Window Pane x2 Guns 870 MCS: 870 MCS AK-47: AK-47 GOL Sniper Magnum: GOL Sniper Magnum LAZ 2: LAZ 2 Pistol: Pistol Rifle: Rifle Scoped Rifle: Scope + Rifle(Not tool) Tools Bucket: Burning Metal + Rope Faulty Lighter: Discarded Plastic + Gasoline Plastic Lighter: Pure Plastic + Gasoline Gas Container: Pure Plastic x2 + Gasoline Wiring Pliers: Metal Blade + Pure Plastic Crude Fishing Rod: Scrap Metal + String x2 Fishing Rod: Burning Metal + String x2 Metal Bar: Scrap Metal Crowbar: Burning Metal Radio/Clock: Pure Plastic x2 + Circuit Board + Wire Torch: Stock Wood + Rope+ Gasoline